Catwoman
Catwoman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Catwoman #58: 16 Aug 2006 Current Issue :Catwoman #59: 20 Sep 2006 Next Issue :Catwoman #60: 18 Oct 2006 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Catwoman/Holly' - Selena's friend Holly took over the Catwoman Mantle when Selena became pregnant. *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle' - Is the former Catwoman out of the costume game for good now that she's a new mom? Allies *'Slam Bradley' *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Enemies *'The Black Mask' - Gotham City mob boss, brutally killed by Selena when he pushed her too far. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Catwoman #59 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Catwoman #58 Past Storylines Collections *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Dark End of the Street' - Collects #1-4, plus back-up stories from Detective Comics #759-762. "This kitten definitely has nine lives. Last seen at death’s door, Selina Kyle—Catwoman—has disappeared and is presumed dead. But the mysterious circumstances of her death draw the attention of a certain roughneck private eye: Slam Bradley! Slam finds himself on a trail filled with mystery and suspense that ultimately leads him to an unexpected surprise…Selina Kyle, alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899086 *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Crooked Little Town' - Collects #5-10 & Catwoman Secret Files #1. "Holly uses her street-savvy skills to help Catwoman get to the bottom of a new spread of drugs - only to find herself in danger and ultimately wanted by the police." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200087 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Relentless' - Collects #12-19. "The adventures of Selina Kyle, Catwoman, suddenly take a turn for the worse as she faces her most personally devastating moment - and all is suddenly lost. Catwoman has crossed the deadly and ruthless Black Mask, and now he is making her pay. Selina's loved ones begin to meet terrible fates as she is forced to go on the offensive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202187 *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Wild Ride' - Collects #20-24. "Selina and Holly look for relaxation on a road trip — but they're in for way more than they bargained for! Guest-starring Wildcat, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Cold and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204368 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Will Pfeifer. Artists: David Lopez & Alvaro Lopez. Covers by Adam Hughes. Catwoman created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Publishing History First published in 2002. A previous Catwoman ongoing series ran for 96 issues from 1993-2001. A four-issue Catwoman mini-series was published in 1989. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Catwoman #60: 18 Oct 2006 :Catwoman #61: 15 Nov 2006 Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Catwoman Category:Super-Hero